Just Stay Here
by hyo88104
Summary: Jeongcheol story
1. chapter 1

Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu, etc..

(Yoon Jeonghan as GS)

Genre : Find by your self

Rate : PG 13

All characters are belong to God and their selves. The story pure from my mind.


	2. Part 1

Langit Seoul masih terlihat mendung. Taburan bintang yang biasanya berkelip kini tidak terlihat. Hal itu tentu tak menjadi penghalang seseorang yang masih berdiri di balik pagar balkon kamarnya.

Tangannya terjulur menikmati sisa – sisa rintikan hujan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin dan aroma khas air langit menyentuh tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Menikmati malam."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Ia tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Masih dengan netranya yang terpejam, ia kembali menikmati waktu.

"Bisakah kita berkencan di tepi sungai Han?"

"Kau menginginkannya princess?"

"Bisakah kita pergi melihat bintang dari Namsan Tower?"

"Kau juga menginginkan itu?"

"Bisakah.."

"Ssttt... apapun yang kau mau. Tapi tidak sekarang, hm?"

Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia simpan keluar begitu saja. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapanpun. Sesak itu kembali datang.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Benarkah, Gyu-yah?"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya, sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

Mereka berdua saling diam. Saling menikmati momen dan kehangatan di antara hembusan angin malam.

"Gyu-yah, tetaplah memelukku. Jangan pernah melepaskannya, arraseo?"

Mingyu atau orang yang dipanggil Gyu itu terkekeh kecil mendengar nada manja dari kekasihnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menautkan jemari mereka di depan perut Jeonghan.

"Aku selalu di sini, Hani-yah..."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, tapi tidak benar – benar melakukannya."

"Kau harus percaya, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Kembali hening. Jeonghan sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun hatinya masih seperti ditusuki ribuan pisau.

Ia hanya berharap semoga waktu yang dikatakan Mingyu lekas tiba. Walau ia tahu, tak ada jaminan untuk itu.

"Kau masih bersamaku kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia bisa merasakan lengan Mingyu yang kian mengerat. Di balik matanya yang terpejam, Jeonghan menerawang ke depan. Membayangkan hal – hal indah bersama kekasinnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Gyu-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah melepas pelukan ini."

"Itu pasti sayang."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya sedikit bergetar sebelum terbuka sempurna. Ia tersenyum miris merasakan udara kosong yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menepati janjimu."

tbc


	3. Part 1 (05-15 21:07:12)

Langit Seoul masih terlihat mendung. Taburan bintang yang biasanya berkelip kini tidak terlihat. Hal itu tentu tak menjadi penghalang seseorang yang masih berdiri di balik pagar balkon kamarnya.

Tangannya terjulur menikmati sisa – sisa rintikan hujan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin dan aroma khas air langit menyentuh tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Menikmati malam."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Ia tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Masih dengan netranya yang terpejam, ia kembali menikmati waktu.

"Bisakah kita berkencan di tepi sungai Han?"

"Kau menginginkannya princess?"

"Bisakah kita pergi melihat bintang dari Namsan Tower?"

"Kau juga menginginkan itu?"

"Bisakah.."

"Ssttt... apapun yang kau mau. Tapi tidak sekarang, hm?"

Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia simpan keluar begitu saja. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapanpun. Sesak itu kembali datang.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Benarkah, Gyu-yah?"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya, sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

Mereka berdua saling diam. Saling menikmati momen dan kehangatan di antara hembusan angin malam.

"Gyu-yah, tetaplah memelukku. Jangan pernah melepaskannya, arraseo?"

Mingyu atau orang yang dipanggil Gyu itu terkekeh kecil mendengar nada manja dari kekasihnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menautkan jemari mereka di depan perut Jeonghan.

"Aku selalu di sini, Hani-yah..."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, tapi tidak benar – benar melakukannya."

"Kau harus percaya, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Kembali hening. Jeonghan sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun hatinya masih seperti ditusuki ribuan pisau.

Ia hanya berharap semoga waktu yang dikatakan Mingyu lekas tiba. Walau ia tahu, tak ada jaminan untuk itu.

"Kau masih bersamaku kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia bisa merasakan lengan Mingyu yang kian mengerat. Di balik matanya yang terpejam, Jeonghan menerawang ke depan. Membayangkan hal – hal indah bersama kekasinnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Gyu-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah melepas pelukan ini."

"Itu pasti sayang."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya sedikit bergetar sebelum terbuka sempurna. Ia tersenyum miris merasakan udara kosong yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menepati janjimu."

tbc


	4. JSH BAGIAN 1

Langit Seoul masih terlihat mendung. Taburan bintang yang biasanya berkelip kini tidak terlihat. Hal itu tentu tak menjadi penghalang seseorang yang masih berdiri di balik pagar balkon kamarnya.

Tangannya terjulur menikmati sisa – sisa rintikan hujan.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin dan aroma khas air langit menyentuh tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?"

"Menikmati malam."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Bisakah kau memelukku?"

Ia tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Masih dengan netranya yang terpejam, ia kembali menikmati waktu.

"Bisakah kita berkencan di tepi sungai Han?"

"Kau menginginkannya princess?"

"Bisakah kita pergi melihat bintang dari Namsan Tower?"

"Kau juga menginginkan itu?"

"Bisakah.."

"Ssttt... apapun yang kau mau. Tapi tidak sekarang, hm?"

Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia simpan keluar begitu saja. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, ia menahan isakan yang bisa keluar kapanpun. Sesak itu kembali datang.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu"

"Benarkah, Gyu-yah?"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya, sayang."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tetaplah seperti itu."

Mereka berdua saling diam. Saling menikmati momen dan kehangatan di antara hembusan angin malam.

"Gyu-yah, tetaplah memelukku. Jangan pernah melepaskannya, arraseo?"

Mingyu atau orang yang dipanggil Gyu itu terkekeh kecil mendengar nada manja dari kekasihnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu menautkan jemari mereka di depan perut Jeonghan.

"Aku selalu di sini, Hani-yah..."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, tapi tidak benar – benar melakukannya."

"Kau harus percaya, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Kembali hening. Jeonghan sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun hatinya masih seperti ditusuki ribuan pisau.

Ia hanya berharap semoga waktu yang dikatakan Mingyu lekas tiba. Walau ia tahu, tak ada jaminan untuk itu.

"Kau masih bersamaku kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia bisa merasakan lengan Mingyu yang kian mengerat. Di balik matanya yang terpejam, Jeonghan menerawang ke depan. Membayangkan hal – hal indah bersama kekasinnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Gyu-yah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku. Jangan pernah melepas pelukan ini."

"Itu pasti sayang."

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya sedikit bergetar sebelum terbuka sempurna. Ia tersenyum miris merasakan udara kosong yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menepati janjimu."

tbc


End file.
